Of Onyx and Amber
by PersonaAries
Summary: They say eyes are the window to the soul. Kaoru wants to see himself in Kyoya's eyes at least once. "Kaoru longed for Kyoya to return his gaze, onyx for amber in an exchange that existed only in his mind." Yes I know the summary isn't that great.
1. The Third Music Room

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Hihgh School Host Club or anything else related to it. But this fic is mine.

So this is my first Kyoya/Kaoru fic. There will be other parts and other fics. So yeah...Enjoy.

* * *

_Those idiots_ ,Kaoru thought to himself as he walked to the Third Music Room, coverd with what had been his lunch. At some point in their incessant squabble for Haruhi's attention, Hikaru and Tamaki managed to cover Kaoru in not only his lunch but the lunch of the very girl they were trying to impress. He had ignored their offers to help him clean up and left the dining hall. Things hadn't been the same since that androgynous Fujioka had arrived. Her coming was both a blessing and a curse, because now Kaoru and Hikaru weren't as close as they once were, but this wasn't as upsetting as Kaoru thought it would be. This distance between them, though small, allowed Kaoru to think about where his heart was leading him.

During the past few weeks, Kaoru had found his gaze drawn to the notorious Shadow King, Ootori Kyoya. He always found the Ootori in the same position, writing in his little, black book while the other Hosts tended to the princesses around them. Kaoru longed for Kyoya to return his gaze, onyx for amber in an exchange that existed only in his mind. Had Hikaru not been there to bring him back down to earth, Kaoru would have been content to sit there and watch the Shadow King silently preside over his court. The desire to see his reflection in those dark pools steadily grew over time, until his dreams were filled with the image of Kyoya.

Kaoru entered the Third Music Room, unbuttoning his coat and loosening his tie as he went.

"Kaoru? Well this is a surprise," a low tenor said from his right. There he was, Ootori Kyoya, the Shadow King, the pool Kaoru wished to fall into. Naturally he was writing in his little, black book, his nimble hands never missing a stroke, his watchful eyes never leaving the page, yet seeing all.

"Sorry, senpai, I didn't mean to disturb you. I didn't think anyone would be in here. I just need to change and I'll be out of your way," Kaoru struggled through his words, the blood rushing to his cheeks—and other places—at the sight of Kyoya, left his mind deprived of the vital fluids it needed to function.

"This room is no more mine than it is yours, Kaoru. Please take as long as you need, but try to not get too many things dirty," a slight smile playing at the Shadow King's lips. Kaoru hurried to the dressing room, not wanting Kyoya to see the desire plain upon his face. The way Kyoya had said his name, made Kaoru want to melt where he stood.

Kaoru slowly removed his uniform, stopping when he was left only in his trousers. After he washed the food from his face, he realized that he had forgotten to grab one of the spare uniforms. He walked to the clothes rack, his bare feet making almost no sound against the marble floor. A flicker of movement caught his attention as he crossed the room. Kaoru turned to the source of the movement, and found Kyoya leaning against the doorway.

"Looking for something?" he purred, his eyes hidden behind the glare on his glasses. Kaoru stood frozen, his gaze locked on the Shadow King.

"Perhaps the uniforms?" Kyoya continued, seemingly unaware of the affect he had on the young Hitachiin, "I'm afraid they're missing at the moment." Kaoru turned his attention from Kyoya's smiling face, to the clothes rack he had been heading to moments ago. As Kyoya said, it was empty, but Kaoru was sure he had seen it full of uniforms earlier.

"Where did they--" Kaoru began, but thought better of it. He didn't want to come across as big a fool as Tamaki, especially in front of Kyoya.

"I could assist you in looking for them, if you like," the Shadow King said, as he made his way towards Kaoru.

"Thank you, senpai, but you don't have to" Kaoru replied looking at the ground.

"Oh it's no trouble. Besides in all honesty," Kyoya said leaning in so his lips were inches from Kaoru's, "I want to."

* * *

Cliffhanger. I know they are quite frustrating. Also sorry if anyone is out of character, but it works right?

So I have part two written, but I need to fix a lot of it. It should be up soon though.

Please review. Reviews make stories update faster.

Or at least increase the odds.

But I've prattled on enough. See you next time.


	2. Rude Awakenings and Sunday Meetings

Here it is. The second chapter of "Of Onyx and Amber"

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or anything related to it, but I did write this fic.

* * *

"S-senpai, what are you doing?" Kaoru asked as he stared at his reflection in Kyoya's glasses.

Why does he have to wear those damn glasses ALL the time? Was the single frustrated thought that managed to work itself through the hormone-driven haze in Kaoru's mind. Those things; nothing more than thin pieces of glass, windows Kyoya could watch the world through, always got in the way of the onyx jewels Kaoru wanted. They were the final, silver framed trap keeping him from his heart's desire.

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answers to?" Kyoya replied, placing a hand in the small of Kaoru's back, the other cupping Kaoru's chin, "I am giving into temptation."

Kaoru watched Kyoya's mouth as he enunciated each syllable in his response. The smirk playing on the Shadow King's lips revealed nothing but pure desire as the distance between their mouths slowly became disappeared. Kaoru closed his eyes, savoring every moment of the kiss. It was both everything he imagined and everything he expected from the notorious Ootori. Every movement was precise, each one used to further the next, the ever present anticipation of the revelation of Kyoya's ulterior motive.

Much to Kaoru's dismay, the kiss ended as Kyoya's lips retreated, returning to their master in order for them to deliver a message from the Shadow King to his would be Prince.

"We're going to be late," Kyoya said, his voice slightly raising an octave.

_That's not his voice, _Kaoru thought, _That's—That voice it belongs to—_

"Kaoru, will you wake up already!? We're going to be late!" a far too familiar voice yelled as a pillow hit Kaoru in the chest.

"Hi-ka-ru," Kaoru groaned as he turned on to his stomach, "It's Sunday. Why do you have to wake me up this early?" Kaoru—famous for his infinite patience—forgave his brother for a lot of things, but he was having trouble forgiving his brother for waking him from his dream. He had been up most of the night finishing designs for a new clothing line he was helping their mother with, and wanted nothing more than to sleep in.

"Kaoru, come on. We have to plan the next Host Club activity. Everyone's waiting for us downstairs," Hikaru stated while pulling his twin out of the bed and all but throwing him into the bathroom, "You go get ready, I'll be in the living room."

Kaoru sighed. He had forgotten about the Host Club meeting today. However there was nothing he could about the matter. Resigned, he turned on the shower, stepped under the cascading warmth, and prepared himself for the day.

**Fifteen Minutes Later…**

"Nice of you to join us, Kaoru," Kyoya said, looking up from his notebook long enough to watch the younger Hitachiin enter the lavish living room. He tried not to relish the slight blush that appeared on Kaoru's cheeks. Kyoya returned to his calculations, hiding his smile under a thin sheet of ice, while everyone else greeted the redhead.

"Sorry for making everyone wait, I was up late last night and…"

"It's okay, Kao-chan," Honey said before he returned to his pile of confectionary sweets. Soon after things returned to normal; or at least normal for the Host Club. Hikaru and Tamaki went back to fighting over who gets to sit next to Haruhi. Mori stared impassively out the window, while Honey ate sweets with Usa-chan. All the while, Kaoru sat next to the Shadow King, trying to stay awake long enough to get through the meeting.

"Here," Kyoya said, sliding a cup of tea towards Kaoru, "Caffeine helps."

"O-oh thanks, senpai," Kaoru replied, reaching to take the teacup from the older boy. Their fingers brushing as the younger Hitachiin took hold of the cup. Kaoru held his breath, as he looked towards the notorious Ootori, and noticed that he was staring back at him; his own version of Kaoru's wide-eyed surprise taking over his features.

"S-so," Kaoru stammered, "Do you have any ideas for this week's activity, Kyoya-senpai?"

Thankful for the younger boy's question, Kyoya returned to his notebook and replied, "Well Tamaki has wanted to put on a play for some time now. All we need to do is pick a play and come up with the character list."

"Doesn't sound too bad. What are the choices?" Haruhi asked, trying to separate herself from Hikaru and Tamaki.

"Hamlet, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Romeo and Juliet…That's all I wrote down before I had to hang up on him," Kyoya said, calmly drinking his tea.

"MOMMY!! YOU SAID YOU WERE DISCONNECTED!" Tamaki yelled, halting his fight with Hikaru.

"Yes well a person can only take so much before their ears start to bleed," and with that Tamaki retreated to the corner, muttering something about how cruel a certain mother is and how it's setting a bad example for the children.

"Romeo and Juliet sounds like fun," Hikaru said, a glint of mischief in his eyes, "Haruhi and I will take care of the cast list."

"Hikaru, are you sur—" Kaoru began, worried that his brother might try to advance his relationship with Haruhi before he was ready.

"Kaoru, it's fine. You don't have to worry about anything," the older twin replied with a smirk that unsettled even his twin.

"Alright then. Now on to other matters," Kyoya said, turning the page in his notebook.

"This will never work you know," Haruhi whispered to Hikaru, as the meeting moved forward.

"It has so far," Hikaru replied, "Besides he'll thank me for it."

* * *

So what'd you think? Liked it? Hated it? Let me know and review.

Sorry I had to make the first part a dream. It helps with the build up for later on. Or at least I thnk so.

But anyway the next one will be up as soon as I finish it. See you then


	3. Status Update

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in over a month. My computer crashed so I lost what I had written for "Of Onyx and Amber." I didn't get my computer back until last week and my school work piled up. But don't worry I'm working on the story so I should have two new chapters up within a week.

Sorry again.


	4. Doorbells and Casting Calls

So here is the next part. I hope you enjoy it. Part 4 will be up as soon as I finish it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or anything related to it

* * *

Kaoru raised his hand, prepared to ring the doorbell, and stopped.

_I'm early,_ he thought to himself looking at the midday sun, _Kyoya-senpai probably isn't up yet_. He shuddered at the idea of waking up the Shadow King; he had experienced the consequences thanks to Tamaki's idea of visiting a commoner's expo. Kaoru sat down on the unfamiliar doorstep, the one he dreamed of one day standing on, and resolved to wait a few more minutes before ringing the bell.

"Excuse me sir," a voice behind him said. Kaoru stood up and looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. He found a small speaker above the door bell, pressing the button on it he replied, "Yes?"

"If you don't have business here I firmly suggest you leave the premise at once," the voice continued in a cheery tone, similar to the one Kyoya used when he wanted to intimidate others.

There was no avoiding it anymore, "I'm here to see Kyoya-senpai," Kaoru said nervously.

"Oh," the voice seemed disappointed, "Sorry for the confusion, sir. Please come in." The wooden doors opened, allowing Kaoru to step inside. He was immediately greeted by one of the Ootori family maids.

"Please wait here, Kyoya-sama will be down in just a moment," she said before disappearing down the hall.

Kaoru looked around the foyer, everything was just as he imagined; practical. Everything in the Ootori house served a purpose, and nothing unnecessary existed.

"Kaoru? You're early,"

Kaoru turned around to see Kyoya making his way down the stairs, his steps confident and sure. Kaoru couldn't help but look away and hope that Kyoya hadn't noticed the red tint to his cheeks. He never could look at Kyoya for too long without blushing.

"Well I was waiting and Hikaru…Well Hikaru was Hikaru," Kaoru replied looking anywhere but at the Shadow King.

"Say no more. Since you're here, let's get to work," Kyoya replied, turning back to the stairs and gesturing for Kaoru to follow.

"R-right, senpai," Kaoru said, silently cursing his brother for getting him into this situation.

**The Day Before…**

"Hi-ka-ru, do you mind telling me what this is?" Kaoru asked with a forced cheerfulness, holding a piece of paper in front of his brother.

"That would be the cast list," Hikaru replied, trying to look around his brother to better see the television screen.

"Right," the younger twin said calmly, "And do you know which part you gave me?"

"Juliet," the older Hitachiin stated, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right again, dear brother. Now…WHY IN THE NAME OF ALL HUMANITY WOULD YOU CAST ME AS JULIET AND KYOYA-SENPAI AS ROMEO!?" Kaoru screamed as his anger gave way.

Hikaru unflinchingly replied, "Because you look cute in dresses, and you know you do. And because the demon lord needed a role. I doubt you'd want Tamaki as your love interest."

Kaoru shuddered at the prospect.

As he turned to purge the mental image of Tamaki as Romeo, opposite his Juliet, Hikaru called after him, "You and Kyoya-senpai might want to start practicing together. You know, build some chemistry."

Kaoru watched his brother smirk and move his eyebrows suggestively.

He had the feeling he would be an only child very soon.

* * *

I know it's a weird ending...but I thought it was a good place to end it at.

So please review and remember how awesome you are : )


	5. Practicing Temptations

I know. I suck. I said within a week, and this one is late. But I think you'll forgive me...if you read it that is : D

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any related terms or anything else. I also do not own Romeo and Juliet, but it's not copyrighted...

However I did write this fic.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

****Present Day Kyoya's Bedroom…**

"Kaoru?"

"Hmm? Sorry, Senpai. What were you saying?" Kaoru asked, looking at Kyoya from across the coffee table. After a knowing the older boy for so long, Kaoru thought he would be entirely used to Kyoya. However there were two things that would always surprise him: Kyoya's eyes and his presence. The other members of the Host Club—or anyone who still had a pulse for that matter—did not look the Shadow King in the eye more than was necessary, because of some fear that he would steal their soul. Kaoru knew better; Kyoya wouldn't steal, he'd make you give it to him.

Besides, even if they did, they wouldn't see much, what with the constant glare on his glasses. However, the younger Hitachiin was not most people. He dared to look into the black depths of the Ootori's eyes, trying to see if he could find anything, to see if shadows really consumed all light, or if they only made the light burn brighter, make brilliant enough to save even the most corrupt souls from the pits of Hell.

As far as Kyoya's presence went, it's hard to get used to something, when you're constantly aware of it. Kaoru often wondered if Kyoya felt the same way. That just maybe the Shadow King had a heart. A heart that could love. A heart that could love him.

But that was asking to much, wasn't it?

"I was saying, that if you're too distracted perhaps we could pick this up some other time," Kyoya replied, watching his underclassman toy with his pencil absentmindedly, his eyes betraying no emotion save boredom and veiled amusement.

"B-but we haven't even begun yet—" Kaoru stammered, trying to wake himself from his near day dream state.

"Precisely my point. Why don't we take a short break? We can go over this week's activities," Kyoya said as he moved towards the bookshelf and reached for a pile of books on the top shelf.

.

Kaoru turned his attention back to his script, losing himself in the tragic tale of two lovers whose hearts could only be satisfied through death. He wanted to know what Romeo and Juliet were thinking when they made that plan. Couldn't there have been another way? What if—what if the Capulet's and the Montague's were not enemies? What if—

"Kaoru, you're doing it again."

"Sorry…What did I just apologize for?" Kaoru asked, watching as Kyoya placed a stack of books between them on the floor.

"You were staring off into space again. Granted I could have left you in that state and gotten some work done, but I thought it would be better to bring you back to earth," Kyoya replied rubbing his neck.

"What's wrong, senpai? Did you hurt yourself?" Kaoru inquired, concern filling his eyes as he moved closer to the upper classman.

"My neck is still sore from the incident with Tamaki yesterday," Kyoya replied, "You remember it don't you?"

Kaoru looked away from Kyoya as his face turned red. He did remember it, all to well. After all it started out as a prank, but it ended up with Tamaki falling over a couch and onto Kyoya, which had not been part of the plan at all.

The younger boy laughed nervously as he replied, "Eh sorry about that, senpai. We didn't mean for you to get hurt, just Tamaki-senpai."

"You mean to tell me, that you are the cause of the literal pain in my neck?" Kyoya asked, as light reflected off his glasses, making him seem all the more like a king of shadows.

"W-well, yes."

"I hope you know there will be consequences. Your brother I'll deal with later, but as for you," Kyoya said as he unbuttoned his shirt, "You will have a different punishment."

"S-senpai, w-what are you doing?" Kaoru stammered as he watched Kyoya remove his shirt, revealing the pale, toned chest beneath. Kaoru tried to hide the blush rising to his cheeks, but he could not look away as Kyoya moved to lay face down on the couch.

"As punishment," Kyoya replied, a smirk playing his lips as he rested his head on his folded arms, "You are going to help relieve this soreness by giving me a massage."

"Senpai, I don't think—"

"It's either this or menial labor"

**10 Seconds Later…**

_Relax. Just relax. This isn't so bad._ Kaoru thought to himself, _You're just straddling Kyoya-senpai's lower back and…rubbing his neck and back….this is okay…this is…awkward._

"Kaoru, don't be afraid to go harder" Kyoya said, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Kaoru's nimble fingers kneading his back muscles.

_D-did he just moan? Oooh! Fate, why must you be so cruel?_ Kaoru lamented as he pressed down on Kyoya harder.

"A-are you feeling better, senpai?" Kaoru stuttered, as he moved his hands down Kyoya's spine and up again, kneading small circles as he went.

"Much better, thank you," Kyoya replied, "A little to the left—Ahh right there. You're very good at this, Kaoru."

"Thank you, senpai," Kaoru said, as he focused more on Kyoya's shoulders, "Maybe I should just stay here and be your personal masseur then."

"Tempt not a desperate man, Kaoru," Kyoya replied, losing himself more in his silent pleasure.

"Oh, learning your lines already, senpai? But you forget, that I am your Juliet, not Paris," Kaoru purred as he slid forward so his mouth was next to Kyoya's ear.

"What are you doing, Juliet?" Kyoya asked, turning himself over so Kaoru was now sitting on his chest, "Where has your maidenly modesty gone?"

"Oh but, Romeo, I am far from being a maid," Kaoru replied as he slid his hands down Kyoya's chest and moved himself down further in the process.

"Has someone beaten me to it then?" Kyoya asked, placing his hands on Kaoru's hips while craning his neck to bring his lips closer to Kaoru's.

"No, dear Romeo. Simply, maid I am not, but made I am for you."

"Kaoru, I—"

"MOMMMY!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!? ALLOWING YOURSELF TO BE CORRUPTED IN SUCH AWAY!" Tamaki yelled as he burst through the door, followed by the rest of the Host Club.

_There goes that, _Kaoru thought, as he stood up and moved to sit on the floor.

"Tamaki, you have the worst timing in the world. And what do you think you are doing here?" Kyoya asked a dangerous glint in his eyes as he was surrounded by a purple aura of malice.

"I-I heard from Honey-senpai that you were having a private practice with that doppelganger…and…and I couldn't bear the thought of you being alone with such evil," Tamaki replied, his eyes filling with tears.

"And I suppose everyone else followed you? Regardless, go home, Tamaki. The rest of you too." Kyoya stated, pulling his shirt back on.

Haruhi dragged Tamaki out of the room as the Host Club left, leaving Kaoru and Kyoya alone again.

"I'm sorry about that," Kyoya said, helping Kaoru up from the floor.

"It's alright, but maybe I should leave," Kaoru replied, "Hopefully we can pick up where we left off next time."

Kaoru tried to not enjoy Kyoya's smile to much as the Shadow King replied, "Yes. I would like that very much."

After helping Kaoru gather his belongings, Kyoya walked him to the front door as the Hitachiin's car pulled up outside.

"Good night, goodnight! Parting is such sweet sorrow," Kaoru said turning to face Kyoya.

The Ootori Placed a finger under the younger boy's chin and kissed him lightly on the lips as he replied, "that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow."

As he watched the car drive away, with Kaoru safely inside, Kyoya caught himself likening Kaoru's eyes to the golden sun, which burns away darkness. He wondered if such light consumed all shadows, or if it only made the shadows darker, opaque enough to hide even the stars from the world. If Kaoru's heart were as large as he imagined it to be. If a heart that large, with all its capacity for love, could love even him.

Was that asking to much?

* * *

So do you forgive me? I was sick this week so I couldn't really write anything. But I'm better now!

What'd you think of the massage scene? Actually what do you think of this stroy in general? Let me know. Please review!

You're awesome! Thanks for reading! More to come soon!


	6. Sibling Relations

_Wow it's been a while. Sorry about that, major writer's block. Thanks for the reviews. Have I mentioned how awesome you all are?_

_Well here it is the next chapter of "Of Onyx and Amber"_

_Enjoy! :D_

**

* * *

****The Next Day at the Hitachiin's Mansion... **

"So it looked like you were awfully cozy with the demon lord—could you raise your hem a little? Thank you," Hikaru said as he fitted Kaoru's Juliet costume.

"We—we were just practicing. And is it absolutely necessary for me to be in full costume for this?" Kaoru asked looking at himself in the mirror. The dress itself consisted of two pieces: a long white gown and a sleeveless, dark blue overcoat, both trimmed in light blue.

"Practicing for what? Your honeymoon? And I need to make sure all the lengths are right."

"What are you talking about, Hikaru?" Kaoru replied, glaring at his twin's reflection in the mirror, "You don't even know what you're talking about!"

"I know you two looked awfully cozy and I think I know what you were about to do. The question is what you're going to do now," Hikaru stated, gathering his pins and needles.

"Hikaru, what are you—"

"Well I think we're done here. I have plans with Haruhi, so I'll see you later."

Kaoru stared into the mirror as his brother left, leaving him alone in the large dressing room. His lone reflection stared back at him, the same scared look in its eyes. Was he ready for this?

_Only one way to find out,_ he thought to himself, as he took out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey it's me. Do you think we could talk?"

**Meanwhile at the Ootori Mansion…**

"Who was that, Kyoya?" Fuyumi asked looking away from the pile of clothes she was currently trying to place in dresser drawers.

"Just a business associate," Kyoya replied pulling his coat on and moving towards the door, "If you'll excuse me I have a meeting to get to."

"Kyoya, about Hitachiin-san…"Fuyumi began focusing on folding and refolding a shirt, trying not to look at her brother, "Don't you think you should tell him?"

"Not until it becomes relevant. Besides that really isn't any of your—"

"But don't you love him!?" Fuyumi cried, throwing the shirt to the ground as she stood up, "If you keep this from him it will only hurt him…and you."

The Shadow King looked at his sister, regarding her sad eyes with orbs of melting black ice. Only two people in this world could cause his frozen façade to break, and one of them was currently in his room. Kyoya, unable to see his sister like this any longer, took her in his arms and told her, "For now there is nothing to tell, but should it ever become pertinent, I will tell him and hope that he will understand."

* * *

_ Who did Kaoru call? What was Fuyumi talking about? Lots of things going on in here right? _

_Things are about to get sticky (go on I laughed too). Please review and I'll see you awesome people next time_


	7. UpdateAgain

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Work caught up with me. But the good news is I've been writing. The bad news is I have a major case of writer's block. See I've reached an important part in the story and I don't know what to do, because there are so many ways it could go.

But I have some options for you guys.

Option 1) I post what I have so far and you all suggest what happens next and I'll choose the option I like and credit the person who suggested it/give them a shout-out in the next update.

Option 2) We all just kind of wait for this writer's block to pass.

Option 3) I post what I have and leave a list of options and y'all choose from that and the one with the highest votes happens in the next update.

So choose one of those three and we'll go from there. M'kay?

See y'all next time.


	8. Matters of the Heart

So this is what I have written so far. You'll see what I mean about the different ways it could go at the end. Regardless, enjoy**

* * *

******

The Next Day at the Hitachiin's Mansion...

"So it looked like you were awfully cozy with the demon lord—could you raise your hem a little? Thank you," Hikaru said as he fitted Kaoru's Juliet costume.

"We—we were just practicing. And is it absolutely necessary for me to be in full costume for this?" Kaoru asked looking at himself in the mirror. The dress itself consisted of two pieces: a long white gown and a sleeveless, dark blue overcoat, both trimmed in light blue.

"Practicing for what? Your honeymoon? And I need to make sure all the lengths are right."

"What are you talking about, Hikaru?" Kaoru replied, glaring at his twin's reflection in the mirror, "You don't even know what you're talking about!"

"I know you two looked awfully cozy and I think I know what you were about to do. The question is what you're going to do now," Hikaru stated, gathering his pins and needles.

"Hikaru, what are you—"

"Well I think we're done here. I have plans with Haruhi, so I'll see you later."

Kaoru stared into the mirror as his brother left, leaving him alone in the large dressing room. His lone reflection stared back at him, the same scared look in its eyes. Was he ready for this?

_Only one way to find out,_ he thought to himself, as he took out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey it's me. Do you think we could talk?"

**Meanwhile at the Ootori Mansion…**

"Who was that, Kyoya?" Fuyumi asked looking away from the pile of clothes she was currently trying to place in dresser drawers.

"Just a business associate," Kyoya replied pulling his coat on and moving towards the door, "If you'll excuse me I have a meeting to get to."

"Kyoya, about Hitachiin-san…"Fuyumi began focusing on folding and refolding a shirt, trying not to look at her brother, "Don't you think you should tell him?"

"Not until it becomes relevant. Besides that really isn't any of your—"

"But don't you love him!?" Fuyumi cried, throwing the shirt to the ground as she stood up, "If you keep this from him it will only hurt him…and you."

The Shadow King looked at his sister, regarding her sad eyes with orbs of melting black ice. Only two people in this world could cause his frozen façade to break, and one of them was currently in his room. Kyoya, unable to see his sister like this any longer, took her in his arms and told her, "For now there is nothing to tell, but should it ever become pertinent, I will tell him and hope that he will understand."

**Middle of a Restaurant…**

"Sorry about calling you so suddenly, senpai," Kaoru said as he stood to greet the older boy.

Kyoya watched as the Hitachiin smoothed out the small wrinkles in his jeans before sitting. "It's quite alright, Kaoru. Now what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Well," the red head began, trying to find the words needed to verbalize his thoughts. There were so many ways to begin this conversation…and so many ways it could go wrong. But he wanted to know. He needed to know if this was worth pursuing. If there was something there or if he was just imagining things. "What am I to you, Kyoya-senpai? And please don't say 'a valuable asset to the Host Club.' I mean…outside of the club, outside of everything but yourself. What do I mean to you?" If you can't answer me now that's fine, I just want you to know that I like you a lot, maybe even to the point of loving you. After our last practice, it felt like something was there…I mean I was straddling you and you were shirtless…anyway what I'm trying to ask here is—"

Kyoya held up a hand to halt Kaoru's speech. "If you keep talking you'll never hear my answer," he said simply, watching as the younger boy's face began to turn red, "You're right you are a valuable asset to the club, but to me personally—"

Much to the disappointment of the young red head, Kyoya was cut off as his phone began to ring.

* * *

See what I mean? Now it could be Kyoya's father or his sister. Either way it will be important and set up the rest of the story line. If you want to be my hero and help me, I'd love you forever. And of course give you credit. So just message me if you want to help.


	9. Matters of the Heart Pt 2

Hey...I know it's been a long time and I'm very sorry about that. I had finals and things to take care of. But regardless here is the continuation of the second chapter.

Also I'm dedicating this to Full-Empty-Spirit for giving me the idea. You rule! : D

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or anything related to it...except this fic because I wrote it.

* * *

Kyoya looked at the phone's screen, a worried expression contorting his features for a moment before they returned to their icy perfection.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru, I have to take this," he said, his eyes darkening, "Hello, father. How can I help you?"

"We need to talk. Now," the Ootori family head replied his voice as cold as an artic gale.

"Father, I'm in the middle of an important meeting and—"

"I know damn well what meeting you're in! Now say good-bye to your little friend and come home."

Kyoya closed his phone with a sigh and returned its place in his pocket. Ways to excuse himself from the table raced through his mind, alongside the possible repercussions that could result from keeping his father waiting.

"Kaoru, I'm—"

"That was your father wasn't it," Kaoru stated, sipping his drink.

"Yes," Kyoya answered simply, silently wishing that people would stop cutting him off.

"He wants you to go home."

Kyoya nodded his head, struggling to hear the Hitachiin's suddenly too quiet voice.

"And he knows…"

"He does. But how?" Kyoya wondered aloud, leaning back in his chair in the hope of seeing the answer somewhere on the ceiling tiles.

"I think he was told," Kaoru said looking out the window, watching as a paparazzo briskly walked down the street away from the restaurant.

"WHAT!" Kyoya yelled, rising to his feet as he turned to see what Kaoru was looking at, a purple aura of malice surrounding him.

"Senpai, just let him go," Kaoru said, placing his hand on top of Kyoya's as he stood, "And besides you have to go home and take care of more important business."

The Shadow King, having returned his normal state of mind, looked down at the younger boy and marveled at how he always managed to know exactly what to say. Kyoya used words to his advantage, to trap, convince and persuade. Kaoru used his to soothe and to heal, a feat the Ootori may never be able to accomplish.

"Kaoru, I never gave you a proper answer to your question," Kyoya said, lacing his fingers with Kaoru's, "You are very important to me, and with the way things seem to be going, I seem to be well on my way to loving you. In short, I'm falling as hard for you as you are for me."

Kaoru's eyes widened until it seemed that they were two miniature suns, as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea that Ootori Kyoya, the Shadow King, the man that everyone feared, confessed to falling in love with him. However, the third Ootori did not leave the youngest Hitachiin time to respond or to even fully comprehend the words, as he crushed their lips together.

* * *

I feel like my endings are always bad. but so a little update here. I won't be able to post anything for the summer because I'm going away. But I'll be writing and then when I get back there will be some new chapters. I'll tyr and get another one in this week before I leave. Well that's about it. Until next time


	10. The Talk

Hey...Sorry...I suck...school and work and things have kept me too busy but i'm trying

I don't own this anime universe blah blah blah enjoy

* * *

A Few Days Later...

Kaoru did not want to believe it, but his heart could not ignore the fact that something was bothering Kyoya. During practice, the Shadow King would only say his lines half-heartedly, giving his own sick sense of tragedy to the part of Romeo. His touch seemed hesitant, both to feel the younger boy and to stop, as if he were second guessing everything. However every time Kaoru asked if something was wrong, Kyoya would change the subject and ask about new ideas for themes. Kyoya now seemed to spend most of his time reading from a file, a file that he kept securely in his briefcase when it wasn't in his grasp. Kyoya would never openly tell someone about his problems, much to the young Hitachiin's dismay, but Kaoru knew better than to try snooping through the third Ootori's belongings. Kaoru took out his phone and sent a text to his new boyfriend, a text that consisted of the four words no person wants to hear:

"We need to talk"

The Same Day After Host Club...

Kyoya closed the door to the empty club room, as the other members left for the day.

"What is it, Kaoru? I have work to do," he said, turning around only to face the back of the younger boy.

"Kyoto, what's wrong?" the Hitachiin asked, watching the reflection of the room in the window pane as he held his arms around his chest. He could not bear to look at the Ootori, to see himself reflected in the ebony orbs, that he had so longed for.

"Nothing is wro-"

"Please. Stop lying to me," Kaoru replied, pulling his arms in closer in an attempt to fold into himself, "I know something's wrong, I just don't know why you won't tell me about it."

"It's none of your concern," the Shadow King replied, realizing what he had said as the redhead suddenly turned around, fists balled at his sides, "Kaoru, you know that's not what I meant."

"None of my concern? You ARE my concern, you bastard. And if that's not what you really meant, then you better tell me what you should have said. Right. Now."

This outburst took Kyoya by surprise, it was so unlike Kaoru to react so-so much like Hikaru, to show his emotions without holding back, to raise his voice to such an extent. It was beautiful and refreshing, but also terrifying.

They stared at each other, golden eyes as hard as the metal they reflected, onyx eyes as cold as ever. Both beginning to crack, but neither willing to give in. The Shadow King was the first to fall, for once he had met his match and could not win this fight.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I know what a sick irony that is, so there is no need to point it out," the third Ootori began as he moved towards an empty couch, Kaoru following him with his eyes, "My mother...my mother died shortly after I was born. Her cause of death was unknown to the world...well the world outside of my family anyway. Over the course of her life, specifically sometime after she gave birth to my sister she had acquired a rare disease, which was then given to me when I was born."

"Wait, given?" the younger boy asked, moving to sit next to the Shadow King. He should not have been surprised that Kyoya could talk about his mother's death while showing little emotion, removed as if it had happened to someone else. "You said she 'acquired' it? She couldn't have given it to you unless-"

"Unless I had ingested some of her blood? Well, given that birth is a messy thing, and babies can never seem to keep their mouths shut for long," The older boy replied, a sick smile playing at his lips as he silently laughed at his own twisted joke,"So as you can guess I have the same illness she did. My family knows, and overreact to such things, which is why my father is so hard on me...some of the time anyway."

Kaoru watched as the Shadow King flinched at his own words, a reaction that had never before been seen from the Ootori. Tentatively, he reached out, placing his hand over Kyoya's, hoping to, in some way let the other know that he was here.

"What did she have?" the younger boy asked, trying to keep his voice even, fearing that it would crack and his words would flood the room, leaving nothing but unintelligible babbling in their wake.

"Paroxysmal nocturnal hemogloburia, and yes it's as ugly as it sounds"

"Is there a cure for it? I mean there has to be-"

"There isn't, not yet anyway. My family's company has been working to develop one for quite sometime now, but there has been no development yet."

"Is there anything I can do?" Kaoru asked, his words seeming so pointless and cliched. It seemed that all he could do in life was support people, first Hikaru, and now Kyoya. If that was all he could do, then it's what he would do.

"Just be here. Be here with me," Kyoya replied, leaning into the younger boy as he pressed his lips to Kaoru's and brought them both down to the plush cushions beneath them.

* * *

Don't hate me for Kyoya's fate and things. Please? rate, review and all that. I'm trying to continue this I swear.

again sorry

also here is info on kyoya's disease, for the purposes of this story I am ignoring the treatments and things

.org/wiki/Paroxysmal_nocturnal_hemoglobinuria


End file.
